Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 2: Scorpius
Make sure you follow the rules for Part 2 here. Samarra Inari will be your proctor. Here is a map to help you with your journey. Inside the Maze After talking with your guild master, you find yourself transported inside the maze behind the guild. You look around and see tall concrete walls, standing roughly about 15 feet high. You can see the tips of the trees poking over the edge of the walls from the surrounding forest as the sun glistens in the morning dew. You can see that when you face towards the trees on the outside of the maze there are two paths to choose from. You can either choose to go left or right...Which do you choose? Answer: Left Choosing to go left, you travel a mere 5 feet or so and come to a Y-like fork in the maze. Do you choose to go left or right? Answer: go left, sticking close to the wall The left path causes you to turn left and go through a hairpin turn. Making another left, you feel your foot sink into the ground a bit. Looking down at the ground, you realize that the floor has transformed into quicksand. As you sink you notice that you have come to a dead end room anyways, and managed to get yourself stuck in the ever sinking sand. How do you proceed? Answer: I sense the water in the sand and will it to surround me and push me up and out of the trap. I then return to the fork and head right. After escaping the sand you choose the other option but realize that it was another dead end. You do manage to see vines poking through from the other side of the wall though...Realizing that you have to head back to where you started, you choose the right path this time. Here you come to a 3 pronged pathway. With the path on the far left being number 1 and the path on the far right being number 3, which number do you choose? Answer: I grab a stone on the ground, wet one side, and flip it in the air like a coin toss. It lands on the wet side so I go to the path labelled number 3. A very wise choice indeed. You turn down the third path and what lies in front of you is something that cannot be explained. You see a beast that has the body of a troll, but lighting bolts can be seen jumping between the hairs on his body.He is guarding the only way forward... Knowing that this beast can shoot out lightning bolts in any direction, how do you proceed? Answer: knowing that water and lightening isnt a good idea, i create a bubble of water around the creature, increasing the charge of the electricity around its own body considerably, shocking itself with more force than it was used to knocking it unconscious. I then use a water spout to lift up the creature so i could move beyond it, and set it back down with hurting it more. After passing by the unconscious beast, you see that you you come to another decision. You can either choose to continue going straight where you can smell the sweet scent of lavender. Or you can choose to go to the left, where you hear whispers coming from the shadows. Which path do you choose? Answer: go to the right, put up a shield of water around myself to clear away the scent and filter the air as a precaution Able to evade the hallucinogenic effects of the lavender scent, you make your way down a long hallway into another hairpin turn. Upon exiting the turn, you come to a more open area where you see a man standing in the center with a smirk on his face. Suddenly your water shield drops to the ground and you are unable to conjure up any more water related magic. You see that the man has a lacrima that nullifies all your magical attacks. He then comes charging at you ready to punch. How do you proceed? Answer: I evade the attack by stepping to the side, and elbow his back where his kidneys are, causing him to stumble to the ground in pain. I grab the lacrima from him and toss it away and negating the affects. I then am able to conjure up a small amount of water to the point where i can pin the man up to the wall with chains of water to proceed with as little conflict as possible. You are unable to grab the lacrima due to the fact that it was embedded in his abdomen. So your water chains are ineffective. He counters your hit with a kick to the knee. How do you proceed? Answer: I Slide back ready for a fight. He charges at me again, I grab his leg as he tries to kick me, twist him around with his own momentum and throw him on the ground. I come sit on top of him and wrap my arm around his neck in a choke hold until he passes out, and I let go as not to kill him. I then go to the exit. Coming out of the room, you are forced to turn right. You then travel down the corridor where you see a path to the left and the right. Seeing a warm light shine from the path on the left you go to approach it.After approaching it, you realize that it was the sun shining through from the center of the maze. You see your guild master and Nova standing there waiting to congratulate you on making it through the maze. Now before you proceed to the Inner Circle, you must use your context clues and deductive reasoning to figure out which numbered path you were on in the maze? Answer: 4 INCORRECT After you feel you have the right choice, you may continue on to the last part of this challenge. Link: The Inner Circle of the Maze